


Shovel Talk Time

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I had fun writing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, M/M, Protectiveness, Shovel Talk, and idk how to tag that, and it's 1 am, and that's what's important, it's just a fun time, so give me a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Gakupo is just going to go pick up Kaito for a date, he definitely wasn't expecting this conversation, especially from two 4 year old's
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kaito, Kagamine Rin & Kaito, Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Shovel Talk Time

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 10 years old  
> Miku: 6 years old  
> Kagamines: 4 years old
> 
> No TW's apply

The faded echo of the doorbell rang behind the entrance as Gakupo stepped back and waited.  
Chuckling as he heard loud thumps of footsteps running around the small house.  
The door was slammed open by a cheery 6 year old, a pink haired 10 year old behind her.  
“Oh! Hi Mr.Gakupo.” Luka spoke,  
“UNCLE’S BOYFRIEND IS HERE!” Miku yelled, running back into the house.  
“Miku!” Luka exclaimed, rushing after her cousin.  
“Hey Gakupo,” Meiko greeted him, peeking out from the kitchen. “Come on in, Kaito should be down in a sec.” she told him, going back into the kitchen.  
“Ok, thank you.” he replied.  
This was gonna be their first date since the family had moved into their new house, and since the Kagamines had moved in.  
The house was rather homey, even if it wasn’t completely set up yet. Most of the furniture was built, and there was a pile of cardboard boxes folded up in the corner of the living room.  
He smiled as he saw Miku hiding in an empty moving box, stifling her laughter as Luka angrily searched for her.  
He glanced up the stairs and noticed the two small blond haired figures sitting at the top of them, watching him with quiet blue eyes.  
He smiled at them, “hey you two, remember me?” he asked.  
He had visited the orphanage his sister worked at multiple times, and had spotted those two almost every time he went there.  
They really liked Gumi and she had introduced him to them when they were young, though he wasn’t entirely sure they remembered that event.  
The two looked back at him, Rin speaking up after a short moment.  
“You’re Miss Gumi’s brother, right?”  
“Yes, yes I am.” he replied, “How are you two liking the new house?”  
Rin smiled, “it’s great! We get our own room!”  
“And Kaito and Meiko are really nice,” Len added.  
“Oh! And we get to play with Miku and Luka!” Rin interrupted.  
“Sounds like fun.” Gakupo chuckled.  
A pleasant quiet fell over the trio, well, if the sound of Luka and Miku arguing while Meiko listened to electro-swing in the kitchen could be considered quiet.  
“Mr.Gakupo?” Len’s spoke softly  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t hurt him.”  
Gakupo was a bit taken aback at that,  
“Uh, what?”  
“Don’t hurt Kaito.” Rin continued. “Things won’t end well if you do.”  
“Kaito is really nice, and he likes us, so don’t hurt him.” Len said, giving Gakupo the scariest death glare imaginable from a 4 year old.  
“Gakupo! Sorry for the wait!” Kaito’s voice interrupted the conversation.  
Kaito came down the steps, pausing on the step above the twin’s perch.  
The blue haired man was dressed in a simple white turtleneck sweater and tight black jeans, bright green and red polka dotted socks breaking the aesthetic slightly but making him no less stunning to look at.  
Honestly when Gumi had shown him a picture of this man for the first time Gakupo had nearly lost all brain function, he still wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky.  
“Excuse me you two,” Kaito muttered, stepping around the twins, ruffling both of their hair as he passed them. “I’m ready to go, let me just grab my shoes and wallet and keys an-”  
“It’s ok, I can wait.” Gakupo gently cut him off.  
Kaito smiled at him apologetically and rushed deeper into the house.  
Gakupo looked back at Rin and Len, the two giving him an almost identical stare.  
He looked away, trying not to get unsettled by their behavior.  
He was pretty sure 4 year olds weren’t supposed to be masters of intimidation.  
“Ok! I got everything!” Kaito called back, stopping to hug both Luka and Miku on his way back to the entrance.  
“Shall we get going then?” Gakupo said, trying to maintain his composure.  
“Yep! I’ll be back around 8!” Kaito called back to Meiko, waving goodbye to the Kagamines, and leading Gakupo out of the house.  
Gakupo turned and looked at the blond duo once more,  
And immediately following his date out of the house when Rin gave him a pointed look and slid her finger across her neck.  
_Did I really just get threatened by two 4 year olds?_  
Gumi was never gonna let him hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the idea of the Kagamines giving Gaku the shovel talk ever since I first thought up this series and am just happy I finally actually wrote it.  
> I just love the mental image of these two kids giving a grown man a death glare because he's taking their father figure on a date and they want him to be happy.  
> the next story will feature the kids at a slightly older age don't worry, it's not gonna be all tiny kids stories.
> 
> feel free to leave any suggestions for fics in the comments!


End file.
